Corruption
by Neross-qod
Summary: Captured by his own father for the million dollar price on his head Danny is given up to Vlad who only has one thing on his mind. Corruption. DxV one-shot non-con Challenge fic by Neross


Neross: A response to a challenge I got from Miko Vampire. I may have gone a bit overboard though.

Warning: This fanfiction contains mature scenes not suitable for those under the age of eighteen. Or those whose mental age is under the age of eighteen for that matter. This fic contains violence, manXman sexing, scenes of 'surprise sex', bondage, and mentally damaging material. You have been warned.

Summary: Captured by his own father for the million dollar price on his head Danny is given up to Vlad who only has one thing on his mind. Corruption.

* * *

Stuck, Danny was stuck. Of all things to happen he had been captured by his father and was now stuck inside of a stupid ecto-vac. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? Oh! And even better? His dad was turning him in to his worst enemy...which was...great. Super. Just super-ridicuiously awesome. God only knew what it was that Vlad wanted with him. And it was just his luck that he'd gone the route of least resistance and hired other people to capture the ghost-boy FOR him.

"Stupid fruitloop." Danny muttered. And then he yelped and let out a groan as his dad dragged him over a rock or curb and forced Danny to smack painfully against the walls of his prison. And then, thankfully. His dad came to a stop. And the distinct sound of something powered by ecto-energy reached Danny's ears. A trap. Well, there was a big fat duh. And then Jack Fenton said something that wiped the last of Danny's hope from his mind.

"It's you! The Wisconsin ghost!" Great, Plasmius was here...that couldn't mean anything good.

"That's right you fool! And who would have thought it would have been YOU to capture my nemesis and deliver to me in a nice, neat little package. The irony is staggering." Vlad snapped back, sounding smug.

Unfortunately, Danny had to agree. His dad sounded as if he was frustratedly trying to come up with an argument, but apparently Plasmius wanted to keep the last word for himself. Because in the next second Danny felt the pit of his stomach fall out and the familiar feeling of flying washed over him, only this time he was confined to the inside of a stupid vacuum. Again....great.

* * *

Danny was formulating plans, and lots of them, for escape over the time it took Vlad to fly to...wherever it was that he was going. And oddly enough the older halfa didn't seem to be dragging Danny across the ground as his dad had been since Danny was jolted around like a bunch of jumping beans inside of a can. And then Danny felt a sucking sensation right in the middle of his back.

With a cry and a loud sucking sound the ghost boy was released from his prison...only to find himself locked up in another one. And although this one was larger than his last one (by some sort of exponential amount he was sure), he was still confined to a rather small space. In fact, if he had to guess, if he cloned himself it would only take another copy of himself, arms outstretched, to reach from one end of the pink, glowing, ectoplasmic cage to the other.

Danny looked around and quickly spotted Plasmius' smug looking face beyond the pink bars of his prison and growled, about ready to go intangible and fly through the bars, when he noticed an odd smell in the air. It was also then that Danny noticed that Vlad was standing behind a glass door. That was not a good sign. It was even less of a good sign when Danny's body began to feel limp and a circle of light surrounded his middle and spread outward leaving him in his human form once more.

And then Danny lost consciousness.

* * *

When Danny woke up he was vaguely aware that he was lying on something soft, and he was a bit cold. He then began to realize other things about his situation. Like the fact that his arms were in an uncomfortable position and that there was something rough and irritating around his wrists. There was also the fact that, besides his boxers, at least he hoped it was his boxers, seemed to be the only thing he had on. There was also a sickly-sweet smell in the air like some sort of smokey hookah bar.

And then Danny opened his eyes and felt himself grow afraid, very, very afraid. He was lying a bed, a large bed with silk sheets and an expansive canopy. He was also NOT wearing his boxers. Instead, he was wearing some sort of strange, orangish-red loincloth or skirt. But that was all. Beside that he was perfectly naked. And, to his horror, his wrists were tied together and then tied to the headboard of the bed. His only saving realization was that, thankfully, his legs were free and that Vlad was nowhere in sight.

Of course this wasn't much of a hope as the room was dark around him and other than the edge of the bed and floor around it, all Danny could make out were shapes. But that smell in the air was really terribly troubling. It was making it hard for the halfa to concentrate. So hard in fact that he couldn't bring himself to transform or even turn intangible. He was stuck...again. Wonderful. Growling under his breath Danny pulled at his restraints, which were surprisingly soft for how strong they seemed to be. But it was to no avail and the teenager let out a frustrated sigh. That sigh however, quickly turned into a yelp a chuckle resounded out of the darkness.

"What's the matter little badger? Frustrated?" Came Vlad's mocking voice as the white-haired fruit loop emerged from the shadows, topless. Danny's eyes rose in shock and he quickly looked away. Vlad couldn't have brought him here for THAT! He just couldn't have. The lunatic had the hots for his mother, not him! And that was beside the point really because Danny was praying, harder than he ever had in his life, that Vlad really had just forgotten to put on a shirt that morning. But then suddenly there was rough, warm, and large hand upon his bare thigh and Vlad was leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"Dear me, has the cat got your tongue dear Daniel?" Danny refused to respond, his body and mind too wrapped up in the new fear and shock coursing through him. The chorus of 'This can't be happening' echoing like a mantra in his mind. He flinched when Vlad reached for his chin, but the billionaire didn't seem to notice as he forced Danny to look at him. And the younger halfa was frightened all the more by the smug, seductive look gracing the older man's face. "Shall I make sure?" he asked and Danny had the vague thought that that was a very bad sentence but couldn't understand why until Vlad was kissing him.

The older man forced his tongue into Danny's mouth though the teenage did attempt to keep his teeth clenched it was simply just to hard to think when you're brain just could not focus around that sweet smelling incense that floated through the room. So Danny had to suffer as his mouth and tongue were assaulted by the billionaire on top of him who seemed to be taking his time exploring every last millimeter the boy had to offer. Then at last the white-blonde man pulled away with a oddly satisfied grin and stared down at Danny in the way a predator might stare down at a meal placed before it. "Well dear Daniel it appears as if you do still possess a tongue so now I must wonder just what has driven you to appreciable silence. "

Danny simply stared in shock and horror before enough of his senses returned to him that he found he should reply, and as angrily as he could muster, though that wasn't much. His body was beginning to feel like warm mush. "That...why? I don't....the smell...what did you....do to me? Why?" Danny emphasized the last like a plea hoping to ground some of this situation to sanity.

"Well that's really quite simple little badger. What better way to grind it into your head how incompetent your father is than to leave you with this oh so traumatic thought." And at that he leaned over even as his hand began to trail upwards, dangerously close to Danny's most private parts. "Your father just handed you over like a present in a big red bow to the man who's going to rape you."

The air was knocked from Danny's lungs even as Vlad grabbed onto his member and trailed across it lightly forcing what might have normally been a scream of rage and horror to become a breathless gasp of pleasure. The billionaire grinned. "And to add insult to injury dear boy...I'm going to make sure you enjoy every last minute of this. I'm going to make sure that this night is so pleasurable you can't stand it. I'm going to force you to cry out for me in the end. And when I'm done with you Daniel you will be sure that nothing else will ever compare again....so you'll have no choice but to return to me. It's really quite beautiful if you think about it."

Danny wanted to kick out to scream, but as he talked the older halfa was torturously teasing his member into waking and all that issued from his mouth were helpless moans and half sobs that blended like a chorus from his lips. He wasn't even fifteen, he was still a virgin, and it frightened him and shamed him to think that THIS would be how he would lose his virginity. Despite himself tears leaked from his eyes which he forced shut in an effort to block out what was happening to his body. Which grew harder as Vlad's mouth moved from talking to teasing his neck, his jaw, his earlobe, his collarbone, and then his nipple. His body seemed to desperately be ignoring his mind because everything that the billionaire was doing to him felt beyond good. If felt more like being slowly dipped into a hot bath after a cold day.

The teenager let out a desperate, strangling mewl as Vlad licked his way down his chest, trailing over his stomach. And somehow, through his addled brain he managed to utter out. "Stop...please...I can't...no...please." he begged his grip on his resistance fading even as the older man removed the loincloth from around Danny's waist as effortlessly as picking up a piece of tissue.

"Stop? Now why should I when you seem to be enjoying this so much my little badger?" the blonde many mused with a sadistic chuckle, making his point ever more evident by trailing a finger up a vein that ran along the length of Danny's need. Danny let out a despairing cry and jerked his head away wishing he were anywhere else than where he was. His head was forced back however by a strong gripped that held him still until his eyes opened once more to stare bitterly into Vlad's own cobalt blue orbs that shined with lust and sadistic glee. "This is what you get for denying me Daniel. You should have just stayed out of my way at the reunion. "

Danny glared back him but bit down on his retort and instead simply spat in the billionaire's face. The other halfa recoiled and stilled before wiping off the spit with the back of his hand and staring down the boy beneath him with a dangerous stare. "Have it your way then Daniel. But know that this is really all your own doing...yours and your father's."

And then Vlad lifted Danny's hips up off the bed causing the boy to cry out a bit in alarm as the white-blonde man dipped his head down and forced his tongue inside of Danny's opening. The younger halfa let out a surprised sound, his eyes forced open as his insides were teased and his member toyed with by deft hands. The raven-haired boy curled his body as much he could, his hands digging into the fabric that kept him tied to the head-board. His body felt as if it were on fire and with a desperate cry and a plead of 'no' he came, spilling his seed out across himself.

Danny stared down at himself, ashamed, just as Vlad looked up and at his work with a pleased grin. The older man licked his lips which made Danny's stomach roll and recoil in shame and disgust. But apparently his assailant wasn't done yet as the man forced not one, but two fingers inside of Danny forcing the boy to let out a cry and arch his body at the intrusion. The billionaire stretched his opening ruthlessly not caring when the younger cried out in pain. And then suddenly Vlad touched on something that forced the boy's back to arch and a moan of pleasure to shoot from his lips. And Danny sobbed because it had honestly felt so good that it was almost painful and he was ashamed.

But the billionaire was laughing and he pulled those cruel digits away from the brunette's hole to relieve himself of his pants, allowing Danny to watch in horror. Vlad grinned down at his captive and trailed a hand across Danny's cheek as he positioned himself above the boy. "Open up little badger, it's time to pop that cute little cherry of yours." Danny gritted his teeth and glared, forcing his legs shut as much as possible, only to have them forced open again. And in one foul swoop Vlad thrust inside of him causing the young hero to groan in pain.

It felt like he was being torn asunder, yet why was his traitorous body still finding the assault to be pleasurable? His member even twitching up in response as the billionaire pulled out and thrust inside of him again. This time that deathly pleasurable place inside of him was grazed as Vlad moved and Danny groaned as pleasurable white lights swam into his view.

Vlad chuckled at the boy's reaction and thrust harder against that one spot and Danny choked on a passionate scream that ended on a sob. It was then that the billionaire began a rhythm that was hard and fast, pounding into that spot of Danny's endlessly so that the boy could do nothing more than cry out endlessly in mixed sounds of pleasure and revulsion.

Then, when at last the boy thought he could take no more, he came his insides involuntarily clamping down Vlad. The older man let out a low moan and came as well, spilling his seed inside of the halfa beneath him. In the calm of the aftermath Danny felt a twinge of hope and relief that it was all over...but...he was wrong.

* * *

Neross: So....I feel incredibly unclean now. I think I'm going to go wash my soul in bleach...oh wait...I don't HAVE a soul. Never mind. Hope you enjoyed that my sick darlings. Until next time!


End file.
